


Apocrypha

by leiascully



Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [76]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: The last thing he remembered was lights and the feeling of being shoved suddenly sideways.
Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/249118
Kudos: 6





	Apocrypha

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: "Apocrypha"  
> A/N: Inktober prompt "injured".  
> Disclaimer: No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

His head was throbbing. The last thing he remembered was lights and the feeling of being shoved suddenly sideways. Krycek. He’d been with Krycek, driving, and something had happened. A car crash. And something else. He couldn’t remember. His vision blurred as he focused inward, trying to remember. Pain stabbed behind his eyes and he let the fragmented memory, the shards of it scattering across his brain like safety glass shattering. 

Mulder had been a healthy kid. No broken bones. No serious illnesses. He got all his shots, sulking around the lollipop they always bribed him with. He’d barely ever been in the hospital when he was younger. Now it felt like he spent all his time there, staring at white walls.

At least there was Scully to take his pulse with competent cool fingertips and frown at his chart. 

How much had he lost, over the years? How many memories, how many hours? Scully picked him up each time now and put him back together, but he was certain they were both missing pieces. The law of attrition, entropy increasing in their closed system. They left behind blood, skin, and memories. He reached again for the moment of the crash and found nothing but a smear of light. 

"What happened, Mulder?" Scully asked.

He shook his head as gently as he could, the muscles in his neck protesting. "I don't know."

She sighed and brushed her fingers through his hair.


End file.
